Accident do happen
by natsu-chan022
Summary: Hikari got hit by a car and now in coma. Kei is still beside Hikari hoping and waiting that she’ll wake up. Will Hikari ever wake up? Or will she put Kei’s hopes down? This is my very first SA fic. keikari all the way! i suck at summaries so forgive me
1. Accidents do happen

**Accidents do really happen**

**Summary: **Hikari got hit by a car and now in coma. Kei is still beside Hikari hoping and waiting that she'll wake up. Will Hikari ever wake up? Or will she put Kei's hopes down? This is my very first SA fic. So kindly don't be harsh and please support!!

**Author's note:** ohayo minna! I will update this every time I update my other fic! So kindly cooperate. And please go easy on me. I know my grammars are always wrong and all but that can't be helped I am still too young to know so many things about vocabulary, spelling and grammar. So thanks!

**Disclaimer: **I don't and never will own SA.

_**CHAPTER 1:**_ **accidents happen**

_Everything happens for a reason, right?_

_Accidents also happen for a reason._

_Then what is the reason why she has to suffer like this?_

Hikari was walking down the streets. She saw Akira and her limousine just around the other streets and Hikari ran over her.

"Akira!! Ohayo!" an ever so energetic Hikari yelled

"Ohayo gozaimasou Hikari-chan" akira greet with a smile on her face. The both of them walked side by side while entering the school grounds and there they saw megumi, Jun and ryuu and waved their hands.

'_Ohayo gozaimasou Hikari-chan, akira-chan._' Megumi wrote on her pad.

"Ohayo megumi-chan!" both girls said in unison and bowed at the same time too.

"Come on minna! Let's go to the greenhouse all together!" Hikari told all of them with a medium-high-pitch voice

And all together they walked together towards the greenhouse and there they saw a very concentrated Kei doing his work. And all of them took their own seats as for Akira she went to the kitchen and started preparing the tea.

"Miss rank two. Sui needs a tutor for today. I will be leaving today due to numerous paper works and I can't tutor him for today." Kei told her

"Ugh! Don't call me RANK TWO!" she yelled resounding the whole school

"Just answer me Hikari. Will you tutor Sui for a day or not?" he asked her becoming serious

"I would be happy to tutor him for today!" Hikari vigorously said

"Okay then go over to my place after my chopper fetches me." He coolly said

"Hai!" Hikari said

"Minna! Tea is ready!" Akira said as she put the tray down and gave everybody their tea and cakes.

"Yum! I am very hungry! I wanna eat!!!" Tadashi cried and ate the cake as he drank his tea. And afterwards he received a heavy punch from Akira causing him to fly away.

'_They really never change do they'_ megumi wrote.

"I agree they never really change" Jun agreed as well as ryuu.

And they all ended up laughing. Then they started talking their happy times. When megumi and Jun had their turns of telling their story everybody laughed because Jun was telling about his inner self and megumi was telling them about her and Yahiro. As time passed by and night has taken over they all had to go home.

Everybody was ready to go home except for Hikari and kei. Hikari called her mom because she would like to ask her permission if she can go home late and luckily her mom said yes. Kei's chopper arrived to fetch him. He started to get ready to leave and so he left with bidding Hikari goodbye.

"Now that Takishima left I can go to their…err….mansion to tutor Sui!" she enthusiastically told no body and so she also left walking by the side walks.

When Hikari was about to cross the street she didn't notice that a truck was running fast. And in a blink of an eye Hikari got hit. Blood was around her he was lying down the cold ground and everyone surrounded her. Good thing there was someone who immediately called the hospital and an ambulance was hurrying to fetch her from the cold ground.

**With Akira and Tadashi**

Akira and Tadashi decided to go out together for the day. They walked side by side but what caught their attention was the crowd was who is surrounding a limp body which is now being carried to the ambulance. The Akira notice the long black hair and the SA uniform covered with blood so she decided to come near the crowd.

'That looks like Hikari' she thought worriedly. Tadashi noticed that Akira had worried eyes so she looked at the body that was being carried inside the ambulance.

'I swear that's the SA uniform. I just hope that it's not Hikari.' Tadashi thought

"Tadashi? Do you think that's…?" Akira was cut off

"I hope not." Tadashi answered

The both of them came near and near and then when they were near enough both their eyes widened. They thought correct. It really was Hikari!

"Excuse me sir. Is this Hikari Hanazono?" Akira asked nervously

"Hai. Hikari Hanazono is the name in her I.D. do you both know her?" the medic asked

"She's our s-schoolmate." Tadashi answered as Akira started to shed tears. Tadashi was rubbing her back as she cried and cried.

"ma'am, sir do you want to come with us to the hospital?" the medic asked

"hai." Akira answered. Then the both of them went inside the ambulance. The both of them were shocked as they saw Hikari covered with blood and was laying down in one of the stretchers. Akira's eyes started to water again as she saw and touched the bloody Hikari.

When they got to the hospital the medics ran her in the operating room. Akira and Tadashi followed the medics but they stopped once they reached the door to the operating room.

Akira was pacing nervously. 'What happened to Hikari-chan, I hope she's going to be fine' Akira thought

"Akira kindly stop pacing around. Stop worrying either. Hikari is strong" Tadashi told her

"HOW CAN I BE NOT NERVOUS? THIS IS HIKARI WHOM ARE WE TALKING ABOUT!!!" Akira shouted

"Okay… and please don't shout. There are other patients here. Not Hikari-chan only." Tadashi told his girlfriend. And with that Akira calmed down and sat beside Tadashi waiting for the result of her operation.

After a hour

The doctor then came out of the operating room. With some blood on her hands. Akira became terrified when she saw the blood on her hands.

"Are you friends of Hanazono-san?" the doctor asked them

"Hai" Akira and Tadashi said in unison

"Then I am glad to tell you that she is now fine. She is just in coma right now and she is taking her rest right now" the doctor told them and Akira's face brighten up.

"Really! Can we see her now?" Akira asked

"Hai. Just let us take her to her room now." The doctor told them as she was speaking megumi, Jun and ryuu ran towards them with all worried face.

"What happened to Hikari?" ryuu asked them worriedly

"She got hit by a car. But now she's okay. She's in coma." Akira informed them. They all sighed in relief.

'_Can we now see her?' _megumi wrote

"hai." The doctor said. Then the doctor led them to Hikari's room. They saw Hikari lying on the bed. She was just like sleeping.

"Does kei know?" Jun asked them

"I don't think so." Akira said

Then phones call from Hikari's phone. All of them looked at the phone and ryuu decided to answer the phone

"Ohayo. This is ryuu tsuuji speaking" ryuu told

"Where is Hikari!? I thought she'll come here to tutor me today!" a certain voice said

"Is this Sui?" ryuu asked and all of the eyes in the room (..) were upon ryuu and the phone

"Hai. It's me. Now, WHERE IS Hikari!?" Sui yelled as ryuu held the phone afar from his ears.

"Uhmmm…. Hikari is…." Ryuu was cut when Akira pulled the phone away from him

"Hikari is in coma! So stop bugging around" she said trying not to disturb Hikari or the other patients.

On the other line. Sui is too shocked his eyes widened and his jaws dropped after what he heard.

"Does nii-chan know?" he asked

"We don't know maybe he heard from the news. That's how ryuu, megumi and Jun knew." Akira answered the question

"Okay. Ja ne." Sui bid her goodbye

"Ja." Akira too said her goodbye. And with that the phone was dead.

The doctor came in with Hikari's parents and brother. They were all worried. And they came in with worried faces. They looked at Hikari. She was still sleeping. They didn't notice Akira and the others watching them.

"Excuse me. Hanazono-san?" Akira spoke

"Hai?" Hikari's mother answered

"by any chance… did you heard this from the news?" she asked

"Hai. It's on the news since this afternoon. I didn't think it was Hikari-chan so I came here late. May I ask what the doctor said?" the worried mother asked

"Uhhh she is fine now. The operation went well after all." She said

"You've been here all day. Do you want to go home?" Hikari's mom asked the SA class.

"Iie. I will be staying here watching---"akira was cut off when someone barged in the door. Their eyes widened when they saw Sui and satoru on the door. Looking so much worried.

'Good thing it was not kei' the SA class thought in unison

"Did kei heard about this?" Tadashi asked

"Hai. Nii-chan will come here right away the first thing tomorrow." Sui told the group of students.

'NO!' again they thought at the same time.

* * *

is it good? bad? review so i'll know what i can change!!

please review!! thanksss!!!


	2. Takishima taking care of Hikarichan

**

* * *

**

Accidents do happen

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own S.A. xP

_**

* * *

**_

_**Keikari!!!!**_

**Chapter 2: Takishima taking care of Hikari-Chan **

While Kei is walking down the hallway of the hospital with Sui he felt his little brother stopped so he looked ahead and saw a room that has a name of 'Hikari Hanazono'

'_What kind of trouble did Hikari cause now?'_ Kei thought

As Kei entered the room he was totally shocked. He saw Hikari lying on the bed with wires all around her body. He walked towards Hikari and started cursing himself under his breath.

'_I am the cause why Hikari is here now. I told her to go to our house and take my place for tutoring Sui.' _The blond haired guy thought to himself.

He looked at Hikari then he frowned. While the other S.A members stared at Kei and Hikari with sadness in their eyes. Kei got his phone and dialed some number.

"Moshi moshi Karino-san"

The S.A students including Kei's little brother, Sui was surprised when Kei called Tadashi's mother.

"_Takishima Kei. What do you want?"_ The chairman of the school asked

"I am sure you heard the news about Hikari, ne?"

"_Hai. The whole school heard. How is she now?"_

"She's in coma. She might or…might not wake up."

"_Oh really? Then why did you called?" _

"If Hikari will not be awake after this month I'm gonna drop-out. I want to be on hikari's side when she wakes up"

"_I understand. Sayonara" _And after the short conversation Kei's phone went dead

Everyone in the room was in shock when they heard that Kei will drop out if Hikari will not wake up after a month.

**An hour later**

Kei is still sitting beside Hikari holding her hand and praying to Kami-sama. After then Kei started murmuring that it was his fault why Hikari got into an accident.

"It's my fault why Hikari is here. I shouldn't have let her tutor Sui for the day. I shouldn't have left her." Kei murmured

"Kei it's not your fault. Maybe Hikari just didn't notice that the truck was running fast." Ryuu comforted him

"Kei did you heard this from the news?" Akira asked him

"Yahiro gave me a phone call" was all Kei said.

"Oh. Is that so?" Akira said

'Did he said that he's gonna visit?' Megumi wrote on her sketchpad while blushing

"Yeah he said that he's visiting tomorrow" kei calmly told the girl and Megumi just nodded

"Minna, I got to go. It's getting pretty late. I'm coming back tomorrow" Akira intentionally told the group

Akira walked in front of the sleeping Hikari "Hikari-Chan I'm coming back tomorrow, okay?" she said

"We need to go home too. Wait up Akira we need a lift." Ryuu said. Jun and Megumi just nodded

"What about you Kei? My mom is probably expecting me home by now so I have to go too" Tadashi said

"I'm staying here. I'm gonna be on hikari's side when she wakes up. So I'll be here for a long time"

"Okay. See you tomorrow." Akira said as she waved at him good bye.

"Sui. Go home. Father might find you." Kei told his little brother and with that Sui obeyed him. He doesn't want to get on Kei's bad side especially now.

Kei and Hikari are the only ones left inside the room. He held her hand while looking at her.

"Baka! Why did this have to happen? It didn't have to come to this! Then why?!" He shouted and before he knew it tears were pouring down his cheeks.

He wiped those tears away but it didn't stop. The girl he loves is lying on the hospital bed and is still in coma. He gently hugged her as tears ran down his face. After the short hug, he again sat down on his chair and held her hand again. He slowly drifted to sleep beside her.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Keikari!!!!**_

**Kei's dream**

Kei slowly woke up to see nothing. He didn't see anything except for a woman who is walking towards him. While the woman was walking to him he noticed that this woman is Hikari.

"Takishima! What are you doing here? And where are we?" She asked him

"I don't know Hikari. What do you remember?" He asked

"I remember that I was bumped by a big tuck and after that… everything went black."

"Hikari you're in coma. Please promise me that after this dream the both of us will wake up together!" Kei said

"I can't do that Kei. No matter how I try I can't leave this place. Goodbye Kei" Hikari said with a small smile on her face. Kei walked near her but still couldn't reach the girl she was getting farther by the moment. He was running but he saw her fading away.

"Hikari! Hikari! Hikari come back! Don't leave me please!!" he yelled.

**End of the so called dream! =DD**

Kei woke up sweating but he is still beside Hikari. His heart was pounding. He was glad that the dream was just a dream. He can't afford losing Hikari now. He ran his hand through his golden locks.

He looked at Hikari. She looked like she was having a good long dream. If only she knew what happened on his dream. It was still dawn so he decided that he could still sleep until the sun is up.

'_Hikari, when will you wake up?'_ kei thought as he fell asleep one more time

"Hikari, Hikari, Hikari." He mumbled in his sleep

* * *

_**Keikari!!!!!!!!!!**_

**So. That's it for the second chapter! Please spare me! I know I haven't updated for awhile! But, But…Still I need to think about this FF. I had a little 'writer's block' haha!! I never thought that I would be updating this! And I did so review okaaaaaaay?? =D Forgive me if it's short!!**

**With Lots and Lots of **Looovee!!

Natsu-chan022


End file.
